Timeline
This is the timeline of the Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. series. 1991 *January **First Gulf War: Casper, Talon, Rainmaker, and Dagger fight in it. Operations: Trespasser, Albatross, and Unforgivable Mistakes. **Carl Loensch is wounded in Kuwait. **Rainmaker fires on civilian targets and is blacklisted by the Air Force. He later forms DDI. Time uncertain (post-1991) *Curtis "Scorch" Bowman is presumed killed on a mission. 1999 *David Crenshaw graduates from the Air Force Academy. 2001 *Operation Enduring Freedom. Crenshaw earns a GWoT Service Medal for his participation. 2003 *Operation Iraqi Freedom. 2005 *Operation Red Arrow. Crenshaw earns a Bronze Star. 2006 *April **14: Crenshaw is transferred to the H.A.W.X. squadron. 2012 *The Reykjavik Accords are signed, allowing for the expansion of PMC operations. Time uncertain (post-2012) *Sudan conflict; rebels overrun US military base. *Troy Loensch joins Firehawk, LLC. *H.A.W.X. Program is turned over to Firehawk. *The Executive Branch Management Bill is signed; President Albert Fachearon resigns. *Firehawk CEO Raymond Harris is killed in a failed attempt to nuke Camp David. 2014 *Operation: Ghost Rider *H.A.W.X. squadron is disbanded. *November **David Crenshaw is accepted into Artemis Global Security and assigned to lead Reaper Flight. 2015 *March **23: Operation: Adder, Reaper Flight's first combat operation. *September **2: Operation: Cobalt *November **10: Operation: Blacklight 2021 *January **10: Operation: OFF Certification *February **25: Operation: Glass Hammer *April **4: Operation: Backfire *June **19: Operation: Ulysses **24: Artemis Global Security conflict begins. Operation: Stiletto, Operation: Red Eagle, Operation: Torchlight, Operation: Iron Arrow, Operation: Typhoon **25: Operation: Backhand, Operation: Thunderbolt, Operation: Wildhorse **26: Operation: Javelin, Operation: Twilight, Artemis conflict ends. *The Reykjavik Accords are repealed. *Several weeks later: Operation: Monarch *October **14: Crenshaw visits the remains of his friend Jerry Slaten. Time uncertain (c. Oct 2021) *At some time prior to October 2021, H.A.W.X. squadron is deployed to defend a Mexican oil refinery from a PMC. Near future DDI conflict *Crenshaw turns the H.A.W.X. squadron into an international response team. He is then deployed to the Middle East, leaving the US branch in charge of Dagger. *Arrow defects to the H.A.W.X. squadron from DDI. *Dagger is shot down and presumed dead. *Rainmaker plans on forming a squadron of advanced UAVs. He starts a covert war with the US but is defeated by Arrow and Major Zeal. *He reveals his secret weapon, the Firestorm satellite. It is quickly seized by H.A.W.X. but self-destructs. *Zeal decimates a Russian oligarchy squadron. Insurgent/ultranationalist conflict *Prince Faisal Airbase is decimated by insurgent cruise missiles. **At the same time, Spetzgruppa Medved fights separatists in the Caucasus region. *H.A.W.X. squadron finds and rescues Crenshaw and eventually defeats the insurgents in a successive series of engagements in Africa to find Mansour Hafiz. *After Medved fails to recover stolen nuclear warheads, Romashkino Oil Field is destroyed by one. **President Anton Karzkazev is replaced by Aleksandr Treskayev. *Dmitri Sokov defects from Medved after the separatist leaders are wiped out. *The last warhead is recovered in Cape Town. *Two months later, NATO retakes Norway from the Russians in two operations, Maelstrom and Amphibious Assault. *The Ultranationalists are then defeated after losing Moscow. Time uncertain *HAWX2 defends a Ghost Recon team as they recover a nuclear weapon. Category:Browse